Bender
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Fire Burp Side B - Fire Foam Up B - Armstretch Down B - Recharging Shock Final Smash - Bender the Were-Car KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "Nnnoooooo!" Screen KOSFX: "Mommy..." Taunts Up: Sd: "Bite my shiny metal ass!" Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Next Time, I'll make my own Lawl. With Blackjack & Hookers!" Victory 2: (Cheers) "B E N D E R Beeeeender!" Victory 3: (Laughs) "Oh wait you lost? Let me laugh even harder" (Laughs Harder) Lose/Clap: Broken in pieces Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Bender Bending Rodríguez, Sr., designated''' Bending Unit 22''' and known as Bender, is a main character on the show Futurama. He was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, had, at one point 50 terabytes of porn on his hard drive, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydar, though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self-destruct sequence. He has an affinity for turtles (as they both can't get off their back), penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender was made Pharaoh on the planet Osiris 4, but his servants fed up with inhumane treatment sent him to his grave (before he actually died). Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. His strangest trait is that magnets, when attached to his head, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His attack is very above average. *His foam move can go across large platforms. *When he's in Full Power Mode, his Special Attacks deals extra damage. *His Fire Burp works better on characters who are weak to fire attacks. Cons *His jump is short and he falls faster (Since he is heavy), making it more risky to fall off the stage. *There a 15% chance of his Fire Burp to be delayed. *His Side B can be sometimes send him off the edge. *His Final Smash can be easily dodged if the opponent is on a higher platform. Icon Planet Express Victory Music Credits Theme - Futurama Kirby Hat Bender's Metal Skin and antenna. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "Bite my Shiny, Metal Ass!" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Silver (Default) *Red *Blue *Green *White *Golden Bender *Pimp Bender (Dresses like a Pimp) Trivia *He was the most stressful character to be worked on.(Not as Hard as King Bomb-Omb but close) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Anti Heros Category:UnHuman Category:Robots Category:Machine Category:Futurama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Comedy Central Category:FOX Category:30th Century Fox Category:Funny Characters Category:Father Category:From the Future Category:Adult Swim Category:Hidden Build-Up Category:Internet Meme Category:Rude Characters Category:Smoke Lover Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Jerk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Lawl Alpha Sister Location Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Fire User Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:No More Anarchy Category:Lawl Soul Video Movesets Category:Future Characters Category:Alcoholic Category:Mexican Category:Semi-Angry Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human